


Censure

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [600]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva confronts Tony and GibbsThe most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/22/2000 for the word [censure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/22/censure).
> 
> censure  
> The act of blaming or finding fault with and condemning as wrong; reprehension; blame.  
> An official reprimand or expression of disapproval.  
> To find fault with and condemn as wrong; to blame; to criticize severely.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), and [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Censure

Gibbs had known this was coming ever since he found out that Ziva had escaped. 

“How could you?” Ziva screamed, her voice filled with censure. 

“You brought this on yourself.” Gibbs stated. He really didn’t want to have this conversation, but knew there was no helping it.

“I saved you. Does that not count for anything?” Ziva demanded.

“You are beyond saving. I tried.” Gibbs murmured quietly, almost to himself.

Ziva stared at Gibbs in shock. She hadn’t believed Fornell when he’d said that Gibbs wanted nothing to do with her. Yet, the proof seemed to be staring her in the face. She turned around and saw Tony. “You! This is all your fault.” Ziva snarled.

Tony had already made his peace regarding Ziva and wasn’t about to let her get to him anymore. “I did nothing. This is all you.”

“You will pay for this.” Ziva let out a roar of anger and stormed off. She would find her father and get to the bottom of this. It was like the whole world had gone crazy while she was in a holding cell. 

Gibbs and Tony exchanged looks. They probably could have captured her, but she was the FBI’s problem. Gibbs phoned Fornell to let him know that Ziva had come and threatened them. 

Fornell was not pleased that they’d just let her go, but Gibbs wasn’t pleased she’d escaped in the first place so he didn’t care.

Right now, they had more pressing worries than Ziva. She had enough problems of her own to deal with before she’d really try to follow through on her threats. Both Tony and Gibbs knew that if the FBI didn’t find her soon that they would have to search her out before she came after them.

The admiral had watched the scene unfold and couldn’t help wondering just what was up with the MCRT. They seemed to attract some of the crazies. He was quite certain that chick was crazier than whoever was after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
